the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Deer Gods"
About '''"The Deer Gods" '''is the sixth tale in the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a hunter searches for his missing friend. Written by Andrew Harmon, it has a runtime of 35:50 and was performed by David Cummings. It is the 452nd tale overall on the podcast. Summary Two hunters, O'Donnell and Wilson, rent a cabin deep in the woods to hunt for deer. On the second night of their stay, as the sun sets, Wilson still fails to bag a buck. He tells O'Donnell to go back to the cabin and wait for him until he manages to shoot one. O'Donnell returns to the cabin and is dismayed to see that the power has gone out, spoiling the meat in the fridge and causing the beer to go warm. Nevertheless, he drinks a couple and waits for his friend to return. However, night falls and hours pass with no sign of him. Suddenly, a deer appears in a window across the room. Just as O'Donnell reaches for his gun, it disappears. He goes to the window and sees it staring at him from a blackberry bush ten feet away. Minutes later, a crash comes from the other room. Investigating, he finds Wilson's GPS along with some brown fur stuck to the window frame. Determined to find his friend, O'Donnell grabs his gun and locks up the cabin before venturing in the direction of Wilson's tree stand. Along the way numerous deer heads poke out of the bushes and stare at him. In addition, they continuously call and whine to each other as if they're trying to speak. Eventually, he arrives at the stand and finds a pool of blood along with a few broken arrows. O'Donnell investigates the bushes and finds a trail leading away from the direction of the cabin. Figuring that Wilson must have accidentally crawled the wrong way in his injured state, he begins following the path of broken branches. Along the way, more deer heads appear an stare at him, continuing their strange calls. After about ten minutes, one massive head with seemingly dead eyes appears right in front of him. The calls increase in intensity. Terrified, O'Donnell turns to run but slips at the top of an embankment and tumbles down, knocking himself out. When he awakens, he finds himself suspended from branch of a tall tree upside-down by one leg. Wilson is hung beside him, naked and gutted. Below sit emaciated, thin humanoid figures with deer heads, staring at him. At least thirty or forty can be seen around the tree. A few minutes later, just as the creatures begin to reach for him, calls of a search party come through the trees. The creatures retreat as he gets the attention of the rescuers. Shortly after, he blacks out. The next day, O' Donnell awakens in the hospital. A nurse informs him that the owner of the cabin got a call from Wilson, delirious and panicking, which was how the pair were able to be located. A detective is on the way to take his statement. He grimly wonders how he can tell the truth when it is obvious nobody will believe him. Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Andrew Harmon Category:David Cummings